erfandomcom-20200215-history
John Carter, M.D.
"John Carter, M.D." is the twenty-second and final episode of the second season of ER. It first aired on NBC on May 16, 1996. It was written by John Wells and directed by Christopher Chulack. It has John Carter ditching his graduation to stay with a sick girl. Carol Hathaway becomes increasingly disgusted with the health care bureaucracy and makes a bold decision. Plot Carter decides to skip his graduation to stay with the girl with liver problems. Carol, angered when politics triumph over good health care, quits in disgust and informs Shep that she can't be with him anymore due to his psychological problems. Jeanie informs Benton that Al has AIDS and tells him to get tested for HIV. Susan refuses the chief residency post. NBC Description SEASON FINALE: Greene announces that Lewis has been selected as chief resident for next year and Weaver as the ER attending physician with less-than-happy reactions. Lewis ultimately refuses the offer. Jeanie and Benton are tested for the AIDS virus after Jeanie learns that her estranged husband, Al (Michael Beach) is HIV positive. Carter misses his degree ceremony while caring for a critically ill young girl. Frustrated by medical insurance red tape infringing upon patient care, Nurse Hathaway quits. Short summary Mark Greene strikes a deal with Kerry Weaver - he will support her application for an ER attending position if she, in turn, will support Susan Lewis for Chief Resident. When Susan doesn't get the job, Mark is told to go ask her why. Carter is finally going to graduate and wants Benton to attend the party his family is throwing for him. Unfortunately, Carter decides to sit with a young patient awaiting a liver transplant and misses his own graduation ceremony. With the news she has received about her former husband Al's health, Jeanie Boulet decides to have herself tested. Doug Ross' girlfriend Karen forges his prescription for Percodan. Hathaway's boyfriend, Shep, is refusing to undergo his anger management treatment. Mark's ex-wife Jen tells him that she is going to re-marry. Loretta Sweet asks Greene if he would become guardian to her kids. Characters *John Carter *Carol Hathaway *Susan Lewis *Mark Greene *Jeanie Boulet *Peter Benton *Doug Ross *Kerry Weaver Quotes Benton: Now you're the doctor. You graduated, right? Carter: Yeah, that's right, I am. It's kind of weird. I... don't know any more than I knew this morning. I really wanted to graduate, too. Well... Anyway. Benton: You take care of yourself, Carter. _________________________________________ (Kerry agrees to go with Mark's recommendations for Susan for Chief Resident only if he agrees to go with her for the attending position) Kerry: So. you really think Susan Lewis would make a good Chief Resident? Mark: Yes, I do. (Kerry walks away) Conni: What was that about? Mark: I think I just sold my soul to the devil. __________________________________________ Carol: I quit! Greene: What? Carol: I quit! Greene: You can't just leave. Carol: Just watch me! __________________________________________ Doug: I never really liked her. Mark: What do you mean? You acted like you did. Doug: I just did that to make you feel better. I never cared for her. Unsupportive, controlling, manipulative. You want me to go on with this? Mark: Please, I'm enjoying it. Doug: Demanding, skinny legs . . . Mark: Wait—what were you doing looking at my wife's legs? Doug: I'm your buddy; I'm not dead. __________________________________________ Mark: Get away from her Doug. She sounds like trouble. Doug: Yeah, I know. You're right, I probably should. Mark: But you're not going to? Doug: Well, she's kind of cute. Mark: Well, she's got great legs. Doug: You look at my girlfriend's legs? Mark: I'm your friend; I'm not dead. Doug: So, what else did you notice about her? Mark: You want a list? Doug: Yeah, I want a list... ___________________________________________ Lydia: What do you call the person that finishes last in med school? Carter: What? Lydia: Doctor...Category:Episodes Category:Season 2